


Frozen Time

by RaychDZeros



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: ѕσмєвσdу мαкє мє ƒєєℓ αℓινє αηd                             ~  SHATTER ME  ~





	

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse was that I wanted angst.

The air is silent.

There is no screaming, no fighting, no crying, no clash of weapons to be heard.

Even the environment itself is silent, seemingly frozen in time.

A solitary figure makes their quiet way through the frozen place.

They walk at a sedated pace with no urgency, making their way past a frozen pair of warring figures, stepping delicately over bloody bodies. Sparkling dust falls in their wake as they walk to a single citadel in the distance. Once they reach their destination, it takes them a few moments to leap upwards and launch a pink grappling hook, launching straight up to the roof.

There, the person turns and surveys their surroundings, blue eyes glancing at the frozen landscape around them.

_There is no noise nor movement whatsoever._

Those blue eyes close briefly, a single weary sigh escaping them briefly before they open those same eyes that are now full of unspoken anguish. They open their mouth and out comes a wail of utmost agony which resounded throughout the war-torn fields, screaming a single name with utter soul-rending grief as they do so.

## “ ** _TIRON!!”_**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're done crying, leave a comment/kudo?


End file.
